


I Get to Love You

by magelet413



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Family Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Song Lyrics, Weddings, literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:05:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9466634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magelet413/pseuds/magelet413
Summary: Magnus and Alec's wedding day is finally here!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends! 
> 
> So with Ruelle's song being used for the wedding in the Malec episode, I looked into others of theirs and thought their song "I Get to Love You" would be absolutely perfect for when they finally get to be together. So here it is. This is my first fic so let me know what you think!
> 
> And here's a link to the song if you want to take a listen - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m1mkYWkoXyo 
> 
> This is unbetad so if you notice anything wrong please point it out and I'll make sure to fix it!

"I can't do it!" 

Magnus looked down as his son threw the tie down in frustration, his arms crossed and mouth turned down in a pout. 

"Come here," he beckoned Raphael closer to him and quickly undid his own tie. He demonstrated the process as Raphael shadowed his movements, rewarding him with a bright grin when he did it correctly.

He pulled his son into a tight hug that quickly turned to tickling and Raphael's joyful giggles filled the room. 

"Knock knock," Izzy entered the room before they could respond and she smiled down at them. "Hey, everyone's here. You almost ready?" 

Raphael ran over to his aunt and she pulled him into a tight hug. "Hey there mijo, you excited?" 

Raphael nodded, beaming, "Daddy and Papa are getting married!" 

Izzy laughed and let him go so Magnus could give her a quick hug and they all left the room, Raphael taking Magnus's hand. 

They walked towards the back of the hall just as Alec appeared with Max on his hip. Max squirmed out of Alec's hold once he saw them and threw himself at his brother in a tackle hug. Raphael barely managed to keep from falling over and looked appalled at the little blue devil. Magnus kept his eyes on his soon to be husband. Alec entwined their hands and leaned his forehead against Magnus's, breathing the other man in. 

"Hey," he whispered, "you nervous?" Alec chuckled. 

"Yeah," he opened his eyes and stared into Magnus's. 

They stood like that until Jace came strutting towards them, telling them to save it for the honeymoon. Magnus laughed while Alec blushed and Magnus stroked a finger down the reddened cheek, marveling that the day was finally here. 

They separated but kept their hands entwined, turning towards their sons who were now wrestling on the ground. Or rather Max was trying to pounce on Raphael who had a hand on Max's shoulders, keeping him away and laughing as Max got frustrated. 

"Raphael." Alec said in what Magnus called his dad voice. It was a tone that said "I think this is hilarious but I’m your father and I need to be strict." 

Raphael dropped his arms just as Max went in for another pounce. Raphael squawked indignantly as Max plowed him over causing the little blueberry to roll around on the floor, his laughter ringing like crystal through the hall. Magnus swooped down, held his youngest, and yelled "tickle attack!" 

Raphael grinned mischievously, he must've been copying Jace, and went in for the attack. Five minutes later the three of them were laughing so hard they were crying and Alec just stood there, arms crossed, shaking his head with a grin on his face. 

"You are all ridiculous." Izzy had apparently come back and was looking down at Magnus and the boys fondly. "So are you ready? You know, for your wedding?" 

Magnus gulped. This was actually happening. He pulled himself and then the boys to their feet and then grabbed Alec's hand. 

"Come on Max," Raphael took his brother’s hand as the music started and walked into the music room where the wedding was held. The lyrics found their way back to Magnus.

"one look at you, my whole life falls in line..."

Magnus got a glimpse of the room beyond as the door opened, seeing it for the first time (Isabelle had planned the entire thing and refused any help). Pale gold and navy blue fabric canopies hung from the ceiling, candles were lit everywhere creating a soft warm glow, and pale blue flowers slightly lighter than the color of Alec's eyes were attached at every row of chairs with flower petals scattered on the ground. Magnus suddenly found it hard to breathe, choked up that this was finally happening. Alec squeezed his hand lightly and they touched foreheads with the music playing in the background. Magnus almost laughed at the lyrics that so perfectly described his feelings, thinking how well Isabelle had planned everything. 

"I can't believe it's true. I get to love you..." 

"Do you like the song?" Magnus opened his eyes to find a shy Alec. Magnus nodded, a lump in his throat as he caught the next words.

"...whatever may come; your heart I will choose. Forever I'm yours, forever I do. I get to love you." 

"It's perfect." They pressed their lips together and finally turned and entered the hall.


End file.
